


Sunny Tennis

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Tennis (Video Games), Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha play tennis in the sunny Delfino Plaza to enjoy the sunshine while smashing a tennis ball back at each other on the court.





	Sunny Tennis

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were both playing tennis with each other at the Delfino Plaza tennis court on Isle Delfino, with it being a nice and sunny day as the Piantas were watching the two heavyweights slam the green fuzzy tennis ball back at each other using their specific colored tennis racket. Petey was a stronger powerful slammer, with Dry Bowser being a defensive player who responded with grace.

"Pete... I don't know how we can manage to get this ball back to each other at the rate we're going. I feel the sweat all over my bones..." Dry Bowser huffed as he took a moment to stop, only for him to be reduced to a pile of bones as Petey struck right through him, murmuring as his red haired skull rested upon his bone pile. "All right, that was a good shot, I'll give you. But I needed a quick breather!"

Petey chuckled as he began to dance, with the Piantas all cheering on as one of them dashed off to get the dropped tennis ball, cleaning it off as Dry Bowser slowly used his dark magic to reconstruct himself, stretching as he could feel some pain in his dusty bones.

"Petey, must you always do this to me...?" Dry Bowser grumbled as he was back to his regular skeletal form, picking up the tennis ball as he smashed it right at Petey, hitting the mutated piranha plant in his bulbous head as he smirked. "Doesn't feel so good now, does it?"


End file.
